Fics à tous vents
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Petites fics dans tous les sens, sur tous les thèmes et tous les pairings, semées au vent suivant l'inspiration du moment. Remus, Audrey, Charlie, Severus et tous les autres, d'histoires en histoires, tristes ou drôles, tragiques ou heureuses...
1. Plic Ploc

**Titre**. Plic Ploc

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy, Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 339

**

* * *

**

- Plic Ploc

Il pleut sur le Lancashire. Pas juste la bruine légère et tiède destinée à rappeler aux habitants de la pluvieuse Albion où ils sont nés…Non, de lourdes gouttes rageuses qui martèlent les carreaux de la fenêtre, ruissèlent de feuilles en feuilles sur la vigne vierge de la façade avant de venir enfin s'infiltrer dans la terre riche et noire du domaine.

La pluie a réveillé Percy de cette sieste tardive qui menace de grignoter l'après midi. Sortant du lit, il attrape sur le sol sa robe, entrouvre le voilage…

Que de pluie pour un dimanche.

Il est encore tôt mais les nuages tumultueux occultent tant la lumière du soleil qu'on croirait la nuit déjà tombée. Le calme qui a saisi le manoir est appréciable. Les week-ends chez les Longdubat sont toujours plaisants…mais d'habitude sensiblement différents.

D'habitude à cette heure là, il donne le bras à Augusta Longdubat jusqu'au kiosque où elle aime s'asseoir. D'habitude Neville passe l'après midi à tailler des buis, repiquer des boutures, rectifier le tracé d'une allée en compagnie des elfes. Il ne les rejoint que bien plus tard, après qu'Augusta a gagné la partie de croquet hebdomadaire, après même le thé, qu'il aura avalé à la va-vite pour retourner au soin d'un if malade, à la plantation d'un tulipier.

Aujourd'hui, rien de cela. La pluie a vaincu Augusta la terrible, qui s'est réfugiée avec son ouvrage dans le salon rose. La pluie qui abreuve le domaine met son jardinier en repos, et Percy sourit. Derrière lui, le plancher a craqué. Deux bras nus se glissent autour de sa taille et il laisse retomber le rideau pour saisir à son tour son amant et le soulever malgré son cri indigné.

Jeté au milieu des draps sans cérémonie, Neville ne semble pas fâché, et il tend à Percy une main que le travail a rendue calleuse…

« A quoi songeais-tu, si pensif ?

—Au fait que j'aime le climat anglais. »

Il le rejoint sur le lit…De toute façon, que faire d'autre, un dimanche de pluie ?

***Fin.


	2. Le sifflotement était un signe

**Titre** Le sifflotement joyeux était un signe avant coureur…. Toujours.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Marcus Flint, Adrien Pucey, Miles Bletchey, Olivier Dubois.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

Défi : Et si

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 600

* * *

**Le sifflotement joyeux était un signe avant-coureur….Toujours**

Ce matin là, Marcus sifflait en boutonnant sa chemise. Adrien Pucey en eut froid dans le dos et rata son nœud de cravate…

Il savait comment c'était, quand Marcus sifflait !

Septembre et Octobre avaient été calmes, le Capitaine de Serpentard avait après tout deux mois de bagarre avec Dubois à rattraper, mais il semblait bien que la paix soit finie…

A l'autre bout du dortoir, Miles Bletchey, le troisième occupant, se demandait très sérieusement si voler au Professeur Snape un flacon de bromure pour verser dans le verre de Flint n'était pas, finalement, une idée méritant mise en œuvre….

* * *

« Vous avez vu ses yeux ?», rêvassait Marcus… « Des obsidiennes parfaites, profondes comme la nuit… »

« Ils sont noirs, quoi.» commenta Adrian, assis en face, sans même lever le nez de son manuel de métamorphose pour regarder Padma.

« Sa voix gazouille comme le chant des oiseaux au petit matin, quand le soleil embrasse le monde !

—Tu ne le vois jamais, le soleil de l'aube. Il faut une batte de Quidditich pour te sortir du lit.

—Et sa démarche souple! Son rire ! Ses sourcils ! »

Adrian soupesa le couteau à pain d'un air songeur.

* * *

Plus il se documentait sur les métiers possibles, moins il en avait à mettre sur la fiche d'orientation. Adrian poussa un soupir et changea d'ouvrage quand…

« PUCEY !!! »

Le doux hurlement du Dubois sauvage, le soir au fond des bibliothèques….

Le Serpentard reposa _Les_ _hommes qui aimaient trop les dragons_ et lui adressa un sourire étincelant, et complètement faux-jeton :

« Que puis-je pour toi ? Tu t'es perdu, peut-être ?

—FLINT ! S'il n'arrête pas de draguer Angelina, ton équipe devra se trouver un autre Capitaine ! »

Merlin, bientôt, Marcus allait draguer McGo, à ce rythme….

* * *

Assis en rond dans le petit jardin de simples de l'école, les Serpentards de septième années tentaient de réviser tout en profitant du soleil.

Tentaient était le maître mot de l'histoire…

Adrian essayait de faire rentrer dans sa tête les arcanes complexes de l'alchimie gobeline, mais « _Et ses yeux, bleus, comme le ciel !_ »

Miles relisait, de nouveau, un paragraphe sur l'éthique de l'herméticisme appliqué et ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était l'herméticisme, parce que « _Lavande ! Lavande, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un prénom plus ravissant ? _»

Snape serait _vraiment_ fâché, s'ils l'étouffaient ?

* * *

Quand il découvrit un recueil de mauvaise poésie dans les affaires de Marcus, Adrian décida que ça suffisait.

Oui, il fouillait les malles ne lui appartenant pas mais A/ c'était pour faire honneur à Serpentard B/ ils n'avaient qu'à trouver des sorts de fermeture costauds.

Il réfléchit attentivement au problème…Quand il alla voir Snape, il lui expliqua que Marcus ne savait toujours pas exactement comment on faisait les gamins, et que cela risquait d'être mauvais pour la réputation de la Maison, s'il réussissait à séduire une fille, qui colporterait de vilaines rumeurs sur le talent des Serpentards au lit !.

* * *

Quand Marcus revint, tremblant, Adrian ne pût s'empêcher un instant de jubilation intérieure, tout en s'activant avec toutes les apparences de l'inquiétude, proposant une potion contre la migraine, voire d'aller chercher Pomfresh…

Quand l'autre septième année commença à parler des graphiques, et ajouta que Snape avait insisté pour donner des conseils, il dût s'assoir et dissimuler son rire dans une quinte de toux.

On allait avoir la paix un certain temps, sur le chapitre des _grands yeux ravissants_. Soixante ans, au bas mot.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, il surprit Marcus en train de reluquer _Ron Weasley_….

Il était maudit.

***Fin.


	3. L'affaire de la chaussette manquante

**Titre** L'affaire de la chaussette manquante.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Remus/surprise, Fabian, Gideon,

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 390

* * *

**L'affaire de la chaussette manquante **

Remus leur est arrivé à la faveur de la nuit tombante. Il pleuvait comme si le ciel avait décidé de noyer le monde pour prix de ses crimes et les coups sur l'huis étaient d'abord passés inaperçus dans le tintamarre de l'orage.

Lorsque Fabian ouvrit la porte, la vision de son jeune collègue de l'Ordre, trempé, ruisselant, claquant des dents et dehors en chemise à 11 heures du soir en plein mois de Novembre, lui tira une grimace. Trempé, glacé, les yeux rouges, le jeune loup-garou formait une vision bien pitoyable et, lorsqu'il esquissa le geste de repartir, Fabien tendit le bras et le tira à l'intérieur sans autre forme de procès.

Remus fut entraîné, assis sur le canapé, couvert d'un plaid tandis qu'un sort de séchage prenait soin de l'eau qui dégoulinait de sa personne comme s'il avait passé des heures sous le déluge. Les mèches retombèrent, sèches, sur le front diaphane mais le jeune homme était pâle, si pâle qu'il en était inquiétant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, murmura Gideon dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer un grog brûlant, corsé de Pimentine pour éviter la pneumonie à leur invité surprise.

—Je n'en sais rien, répondit Fabian, un pli soucieux lui creusant les sourcils.

Du salon des bruits lourds de sanglots parvinrent soudain et Fabian se pressa et se fit apaisant, consolateur, paternel….

A plusieurs reprises, Remus ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait se confier mais jamais ce qui semblait lui peser ne franchit ses lèvres tandis que petit à petit la couleur revenait sur ses joues et que le carmin, lié à ce mordillement incessant, tic dont il n'arrivait pas à se départir, remplaçait sur ses lèvres la teinte bleue qui le rendait si semblable à un noyé.

Il finit par s'endormir là, épuisé, et Gideon le fit basculer pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, étendant le plaid sur la forme épuisée, lui ôtant ses chaussures.

« Regarde, c'est bizarre, il ne porte qu'une chaussette. »

A des centaines de km de là, quand Kreattur demanda à son jeune maitre ce qu'il fallait faire de cette chaussette rouge surnuméraire qu'il avait découvert sous le lit, Regulus répondit, avec un sourire, qu'il fallait la garder précieusement, qu'elle était un trophée de la naïveté gryffondore et du jour où il avait réussi à avoir le premier quelque chose que Sirius désirait…..

*** Fin.


	4. Couchés dans les pissenlits

**Titre**

**Personnages/Pairing**: Snuppin !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: UA

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

Cadeau pour ys_melmoth, parce que cette histoire est totalement sa faute ! ^^

**Couchés dans les pissenlits**

La guerre battait son plein, le pays s'enfonçait lentement dans l'anarchie, on en était venu à brûler les corps pour éviter les épidémies et nul ne savait si il y aurait un lendemain.

L'Ordre était débordé, la fatigue poussant invariablement à la faute, l'épuisement donnant sans cesse envie de s'arrêter au bord du chemin, de refuser d'aller plus loin …Arthur Weasley, seul agent infiltré au sein des Mangemorts avait été retrouvé mort la veille.

Albus soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir viré Severus Snape de Poudlard à la fin de la première guerre, se disant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin d'espion.

Severus transplana à proximité de la cabane, avec leurs provisions mensuelles. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire en trouvant Remus, endormi, torse nu dans l'herbe semée de pissenlits….Retirant sa cape il vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Sev ?

—Hello.

—Tu as vu des choses intéressantes ?

—Non, que des magasins sans intérêt…Rien qui mérite que tu sortes du bois, grand méchant loup… »

Il se pencha pour un long baiser tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient déjà à sa ceinture….

Lui dire que la guerre avait repris, et puis quoi encore ?

Cet imbécile aurait été capable d'aller s'engager !

****Fin.


	5. L'abécédaire du nouveau père

**Titre** L'abécédaire du nouveau père, par Théodore Nott .

**Personnages/Pairing**: Théodore, Blaise, Draco, Narcissa, Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

_Pour l'anniversaire de shono_hime ! _

Merci à archea2, à qui j'ai honteusement volé l'idée de l'alphabet drabble, et à ys_melmoth, qui m'a aidée à arriver au bout de la liste (elle ne pouvait pas se sauver, la pauvrette, nous étions en voiture !)

**L'abécédaire du nouveau père, par Théodore Nott**

_Alexander_

Difficile de définir qui est Alexander par rapport à Théodore. Biologiquement, il est son demi-frère, conçu par son père Konstantin Nott, évadé d'Azkaban. Il est aussi son cousin puisque fut choisit pour mère une cousine éloignée, encore cette obsession de la pureté du sang.

Alexander est aussi son héritier: il a signé les papiers de l'adoption, espérant empêcher Konstantin de le récupérer par un homme de paille…

Cela donnerait la migraine au meilleur des généalogistes ! Cependant, alors qu'il regarde le garçonnet escalader ses genoux, le début de cette histoire n'a aucune importance: Alexander est son fils, désormais.

Son _**fils**_….

_ Bain_

Blaise fait de son mieux pour garder son sérieux, vraiment. Cela se voit à la petite crispation le long de la mâchoire et à la façon dont il incline la tête pour cacher l'irrépressible sourire en train de conquérir ses lèvres. Théodore lui en est très reconnaissant.

Son ami parcourt du regard l'enfant emballé dans la grande serviette jaune, ornée de poussins, et le jeune père, plus trempé que s'il avait été surpris sans baguette et parapluie dans une lande écossaise un soir d'orage.

« Répète moi un peu lequel de vous deux vient de prendre son bain ? »

_Chocolat_

Théodore aime son chocolat noir, un peu amer. Il le laisse fondre sous sa langue, comme un petit carré de paradis.

Il aime aussi les chocogrenouilles mais ne l'admet pas. Au dessus de 15 ans et en dessous de 100 ans (demandez à Dumbledore), cela ne semble pas un produit approprié.

Mais jamais, jamais Théodore ne se tâcherait avec. Et sa bonne éducation ?

Alors que son fils étale joyeusement une part de gâteau au chocolat sur la belle nappe blanche et qu'il n'arrive pas à le gronder, malgré tous ses efforts, il découvre qu'en mettre partout, c'est bien aussi.

_Draco_

Il aime Draco, profondément, fraternellement, un peu incestueusement par le passé.

Cependant, il n'en pense pas moins que son ami, au vu de ses derniers exploits sur lesquels il ne reviendra pas, merci, Potter, Astoria et Draco dans le même lit, il voudrait éviter l'image, a déjà bien assez de deux enfants à élever.

Il sera l'oncle gâteau d'Alexander, mais si lui-même devait venir à disparaitre, hors de question que Draco l'élève. Son fils doit vivre pour lui, pas pour le fantôme d'un père qui lui serait décrit à la fois comme parfait et comme une petite chose fragile !

_Epinard_

Les enfants bien élevés mangent de tout. De tout comprend aussi les épinards, que la couleur plaise ou pas à Alexander.

Qui plus est Théodore trouve important que son fils prenne très tôt de bonnes habitudes alimentaires.

Cependant, quand il observe les murs de la cuisine, la chaise haute, son pantalon et sa chemise, et son fils aussi, et _jusqu'à un angle du_ _plafond_, doux Merlin, le tout tavelé de purée d'épinards bien verte, il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas poser un sort permanent de nettoyage sur les lieux.

Ou le mettre au céleri, la couleur se voit moins.

_Folie_

_._

Parfois, souvent, Théodore se dit que les Nott sont cinglés.

Que leur arrogance, leur soif de pouvoir, leur ambition, leur a détraqué le sang et que cela leur monte au cerveau.

Son père a conçu un enfant, Alexander, comme un instrument de pouvoir. Après avoir laissé mourir atrocement sa femme, des années auparavant, parce qu'elle ne lui donnait pas d'autre fils.

Sa tante Abigaïl enterrait ses amants, vivants, au bout d'une nuit, pour éviter les on-dit.

Son grand-oncle Pryam tua sa nièce de quinze ans pour éviter de diviser l'héritage.

Parfois, souvent, Théodore craint ce qui dort dans son sang.

.

_Groseille_

Théodore descend le chemin menant au potager entretenu par ses elfes, au fond du parc, tout en appelant :

« Neville, Alexander ! Narcissa va arriver, que faites vous ? »

Il repère le bambin dans les bras de son parrain, auprès d'une rangée de groseilliers.

« Si tu le laisses se goinfrer de baies, il n'aura plus faim à midi. »

Les visages se relevant vers lui ont tous deux les lèvres tachées du jus sucré des groseilles et Théodore, le même Théodore que les gens jugent ennuyeux comme la pluie, éclate d'un rire clair devant leur air penaud.

_Habillage_

Habiller un enfant n'avait jamais semblé une tâche délicate. Il faut s'assurer que le vêtement soit adapté à la saison et le plus résistant aux tâches possibles et voilà.

Pareil que pour un adulte sauf qu'il faut l'aider, le concept de boutonnière étant encore un peu complexe en dessous de sept ans. Et aussi qu'il y a plus de petits tigres rigolos courants sur les salopettes d'Alexander sur les vêtements de Théodore.

Cependant, alors que son fils gigote, ravi, tente d'attraper ses pieds, mâchouille une petite chaussure, puis se carapate les fesses à l'air, la théorie semble soudain bien loin.

.

_Instinct paternel_

_._

Théodore aime les hommes.

Il ne ferait jamais un mariage arrangé, le plus sûr moyen de rendre deux personnes malheureuses.

Il ne s'est jamais interrogé sur son instinct paternel, espérant même son absence pour ne pas être tout de même tenté par une parodie de mariage.

Alexander est ensuite tombé du ciel et Théodore a eu très peur. Il pense maintenant que les neuf mois de grossesse sont aussi là pour que le père digère l'information !

Cependant, instinct ou pas, Alexander est là, il doit être aimé, élevé et protégé. Théodore panique un moment, mais il ouvre les bras.

.

_Jeu_

Théodore a souvent été qualifié de bonnet de nuit par les gens qui pensaient qu'ils étaient hors de porté de ses oreilles.

Les plus polis parlaient de caractère saturnien, des circonstances atténuantes...

Il s'en moque : ce n'est que l'image que gardent de lui des étrangers.

Le jeune homme échevelé qui fait sauter dans ses bras un garçonnet riant aux éclats, qui fait faire la feinte de Wronski à la cuillère de purée ou se cache derrière le torchon qui a servi à nettoyer la dite purée, provoquant encore plus de rires… Cet homme là n'est que pour les siens.

.

_Koala _

Alexander s'est assis sur les genoux de son père. L'expédition a été difficile, il a fallu trottiner sur toute la longueur de cet immense salon, contourner une affreuse petite table qui a honteusement essayer de l'arrêter, empêcher Astoria de le prendre sur ses genoux en piaillant, puis escalader la bergère où se tient Théodore, qui l'a aidé en souriant.

Maintenant, heureux comme un roi, il sert sa peluche contre lui d'une petite main et s'agrippe fort au tissu de la chemise de l'adulte de l'autre. Son lit, c'est bien, mais les bras de Théodore sont autre chose.

Rassuré, il s'endort.

.

_ Lionceau_

C'est la peluche préférée d'Alexander : offerte par son parrain, câlinée les jours de gros chagrin, jetée sur les invités quand l'enfant s'ennuie. Il s'agit d'un lionceau aventureux : il accompagne son jeune maitre dans les pelouses et les salons, fait les poussières sous les tables, a même droit à une averse de chocolat à l'occasion.

Les multiples sorts de nettoyage et les oreilles mâchouillées à répétition lui ont râpé un brin le pelage mais rien n'y fait et Théodore s'est déjà trouvé obligé de couvrir le parc d'Accios parce que l'animal chéri manquait à l'appel à l'heure du coucher.

.

_Maison_

Le Manoir a été sa maison.

Après la mort de sa mère il est devenu sa prison.

Lorsque la guerre finit et qu'on lui apprit qu'il était orphelin, il ne pensa même pas à partir : il avait toujours vécu là et sa mère était morte ici.

Avec les années, sous l'impulsion de Draco, il refit quelques pièces, effaçant le souvenir de son père et de ses maltraitances.

Cela ne resta jamais que sa demeure.

Le jour où il aménagea une chambre pour son fils, il se rendit compte que le froid Manoir était de nouveau une maison, un foyer…

.

_Narcissa et Neville_

Marraine et Parrain, Parrain et Marraine, Malefoy et Longdubat… Deux bonnes fées bien dissemblables qu'il a invité à se pencher sur le berceau.

Si la paire d'ailes irait bien à Narcissa, aussi aérienne et gracieuse que possible, difficile d'imaginer Neville ainsi sans rire, lui qui a toujours du terreau sous les ongles. Si dissemblables, Théodore sait pourtant la façon identique dont ils durcissent dans l'épreuve et ne rompent pas, jamais.

Peu importe les contes de fées: ils aiment Alexander, le protégeront et le choieront….mais sauront aussi l'élever avec autant de sévérité que de bonté si cela devenait un jour nécessaire.

Obstacle

Théodore est un homme pacifique. Il n'est ni pour poursuivre les vieilles querelles, ni pour quérir à toute force de nouveaux ennemis, un travers que Draco semble apparemment cultiver.

Il ne s'en méfie pas moins du piège de l'irénisme. Il veut le bonheur d'Alexander, il désire pour lui une vie que son fils bâtira à son goût, non pas une vie sacrifiée à un idéal de gloriole du nom de Nott.

Si son père…son géniteur…enfin, si Konstantin Nott, Mangemort supposé mort et pas si mort que cela, chercher à faire obstacle à cet objectif, il trouvera Théodore face à lui.

_.Père_

Les premiers temps, Théodore paniquait à l'idée d'être un père comme le sien l'avait été.

Draco a tenté de le rassurer.

Neville lui a offert des livres destinés aux jeunes parents.

Blaise a trouvé les mots. Il lui a expliqué sérieusement qu'être identique à l'un de ses parents serait nier l'autre, et son chemin personnel et que ce n'était pas parce que lui était le fils de sa mère qu'il avait l'impulsion d'épouser de vieux barbons cardiaques. Ceci bien qu'il possède sa recette de soupe spéciale.

Théodore a pensé à sa mère à lui, et il n'a plus eu peur.

_Quidditch_

Théodore aime le Quiddtich et il y aurait bien joué. Il se serait bien vu Poursuiveur. Quelque chose que son poumon percé, les mauvais traitements paternels, ne permet pas vraiment.

Il reste de santé fragile et sait bien que jouer les équilibristes sur un balai en plein vent ne serait pas malin.

Il suppose qu'il devrait espérer que son fils y jouera à Poudlard, tout comme les Médicomages ratés espèrent voir leurs enfants porter la blouse ou comme tant de parents reportent leurs rêves sur des rejetons sommés de les exécuter.

Mais non. Cela, comme le reste, sera _son_ choix.

.

_Respect_

Théodore trouve assez épouvantable les enfants prodiges, ceux que leurs parents exhibent. Piano à quatre ans, clarinette à cinq, français, latin et grec à six, et des leçons toute la journée. Ce sont des enfants, doux Merlin, ils devraient se salir dans le jardin, faire un caprice pour une seconde glace et jouer aux Aurors !

S'il n'a pas l'intention de dresser Alexander comme une bête de concours, cela n'empêche pas les bonnes manières. Son fils ne sera pas un petit sauvage mal élevé.

« Non, on ne tire pas les cheveux d'Oncle Lucius ! Brillants ou pas ! »

.

_Sommeil_

Le sommeil d'un bambin est capable de l'emporter n'importe où, même en plein jour. Tandis que Théodore regarde sans les voir les pelouses parfaitement entretenues de son Manoir, il sent contre lui la chaleur du petit corps lové contre son torse. La tête d'Alexander repose contre son épaule, totalement abandonnée, l'enfant totalement confiant.

Il y a un demi-quintal de dossiers qui attendent dans son bureau, il doit répondre à Draco aujourd'hui, et il doit aussi écrire à son avoué…Tout cela attendra. Pour l'instant il veille sur le sommeil de son enfant et se sent l'homme le plus fort du monde.

.

_Terre_

Une passion qu'il a en commun avec Neville, un des fondements de leur amitié. Ils peuvent en passer des heures à tailler, bouturer, planter ou palisser, les mains dans la terre, papotant tranquillement.

Certaines choses ne changent pas.

A part peut-être le jeune vandale qui les accompagne désormais. Si parfois un crocus ou une pivoine connait un sort tragique et prématuré, dépiauté par de petites mains, cela n'est pas si grave. Lorsqu'ils s'effondrent tous trois dans des chaises longues, une orangeade en main, les genoux (et les cheveux pour Alexander) plein de terre, ils ont la satisfaction du travail accompli.

.

_Ubiquité_

Ce petit bonhomme a le don d'ubiquité. Les sorciers-chercheurs affirmant que cela est impossible de développer ce pouvoir spontanément sont des ânes. Le jeune père ne tourne le dos qu'un instant et c'est déjà trop tard, il y a une bêtise d'accomplie.

Un encrier renversé, une assiette de purée saccagée, un philodendron effeuillé, une cravate volée, ou alors une jolie tasse de porcelaine en miette…

Un don d'ubiquité, il vous dit : on ne lui fera pas croire que de si petites jambes peuvent porter Alexander si vite et si loin, le temps qu'il faut à Théodore pour se retourner.

.

_Viola romana_

Il y en a partout dans le Parc. Dans le langage des fleurs, la pensée, _Viola_, veut dire _Je pense à toi_.

C'est Neville qui a conçu cette variété, blanche, magique, scintillante, et il lui a donné le nom de la mère morte de Théodore.

Depuis, celui-ci la cultive et il en met des bouquets dans la chambre de son fils. Si Romana Nott et Alexander n'ont pas réellement de liens du sang, peu importe.

Un jour, il lui parlera de celle qui aurait dû être sa grand-mère et en attendant il lui offre le parfum discret de sa fleur.

.

_Wingardium leviosa_

Le sac de peluches.

Celui de vêtements. Avec de nombreux changes, parce que les sorts de nettoyage ne valent pas une salopette propre après un rude combat avec une purée de carottes.

Le sac de couches pour la nuit.

Les biberons, les jouets pour le bain et la trousse de potions en cas de bobos.

Le lit pliant.

Blaise observe les bagages s'amonceler et envisage de rappeler qu'ils partent dans un hôtel, pas pour du camping sauvage à la moldu.

Finalement, il se contente de bénir les Wingardium Leviosa et se demande comment faire rentrer tout cela dans la cheminée.

.

_Xylophone_

« Tu es diabolique, » constate Théodore, lorsqu'il a fini d'aider Alexander à déballer son paquet. Blaise sourit et prend posément une gorgée de son chocolat, avant de croquer dans un gâteau aux fruits secs.

Le garçonnet pousse des petits bruits ravis tout en tapant de sa cuillère sur les touches violemment colorées du xylophone.

« L'éducation musicale ne commence jamais trop tôt, explique son ami.

—Et je ne serais jamais sourd assez vite, c'est cela ?

—Allons, sois plus créatif dans tes sarcasmes…La tirade outrée de Draco en voyant la trompette de Scorpius était bien mieux tournée ! »

.

_Yack_

Il pleut des trombes d'eau, comme si le ciel avait un surplus à écouler. Impossible d'aller jouer dehors, mais aller expliquer cela à un bout de chou haut comme trois pommes.

Heureusement, le Manoir est grand, plein de possibilités. Tout comme l'imagination d'Oncle Blaise.

Théodore observe d'un air dubitatif les jouets métamorphosés par son amant à partir des coussins d'un canapé.

Il espère que le sort est temporaire, parce que l'un des coussins est en train de brouter un tapis afghan

« Tu as métamorphosé des minis-grizzlis magiques pour occuper mon fils ?

—Ce sont des _yacks_, béotien ! »

.

_Zénith_

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Théodore a quitté Blaise, la mort dans l'âme. Il s'est enterré dans son Manoir, comme dans un mausolée, a refusé de sortir et promit de s'en tenir désormais à ses affaires. La prochaine fois où quiconque entendrait parler de lui, ce serait quand on chercherait quelqu'un l'ayant connu pour rédiger son épigramme pour son tombeau, là !

Aujourd'hui le voilà un père heureux, plus entouré d'amis que jamais, et Blaise est revenu, pour lui, prêt à changer la dynamique malsaine qu'avait prise leur relation.

La vie n'est pas que de mauvaises surprises.

**F.


	6. Ce ne sera plus très long

**Titre**. Ce ne sera plus très long.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy/Katie, ancien Katie/Olivier et Percy/Audrey  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Rating **: PG  
**Défi :**300 mots et puis c'est tout !  
**Nombre de mots**: 300

La demoiselle benebu à qui cette petite chose est dédiée m'a proposée le thème catastrophe !

* * *

**Ce ne sera plus très long.**

C'était mal parti entre Katie Bell et Perceval Weasley. Percy n'avait d'yeux que pour Pénélope, à l'époque. Pire, Katie était une amie des jumeaux, et donc un aimant à catastrophes et une blagueuse potentiel, selon lui **(0)** . Katie, elle, le considérait comme un sempiternel rabat-joie, un éteignoir roux qui ne savait que réciter le règlement, astiquer son insigne de préfet et se faire avoir par Fred et George.

**(0) Pas qu'il ait eu tort. Elle appréciait un Serpentard aux cheveux roses dansant le french cancan sur une table, comme tout un chacun. Et était très douée en potions !

* * *

**

C'est une catastrophe qui les réunit, plus d'une décennie après. Olivier a la dragonicelle, une occurrence désagréable mais pas mortelle pour tous les autres sorciers, mais carrément funeste quand le malade est Olivier. Alité, grognon, grincheux le joueur est tout simplement la onzième plaie d'Egypte. Voire la douzième et la treizième en plus ! A son chevet, son meilleur ami et son ex-femme ont le temps de s'apprivoiser. Le calme de Percy et l'humour pince-sans-rire qu'il cultive impressionnent Katie. La bonté de celle qui soutient ainsi Olivier, malgré l'histoire de la groupie et des photos, deux ans avant, épate Percy.

* * *

Ce sera bientôt leur heure. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais leurs mères respectives ont raison : _ce n'est pas parce que tu es divorcé (e) que ta vie est finie, je sais qu'il y a un gentil garçon __**( 1 )**__ qui t'attend quelque part…._ Leur heure arrive et sera heureuse avec trois frères pour Lucy et Molly et sans plus jamais de catastrophe **(2)**

**(1) Oui, pour Percy aussi. Blague de George. Longue histoire et Percy n'arrive pas à convaincre sa mère que non, il n'est pas gay…**

**(2) Parce que Percy fouillera George avant chaque visite.**

**Fin.**


	7. La potion restée secrète

**Titre** La potion restée secrète.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Libatius Borage est l'auteur du _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Défi **: Chers auteurs

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 503

* * *

**La potion restée secrète. **

Lorsque le beau-père de Borage était décédé, il avait été sincèrement peiné. Le vieil homme était totalement pacifique, tranquille, toujours prêt à partager avec son gendre un gobelet de cidre en l'emmenant pêcher, lorsque le jeune couple les visitait, toujours prêt à le laisser tranquille lorsque c'était son épouse et lui-même qui venaient visiter Borage et leur fille, pour connaître leurs petits-enfants.

Cependant, s'il avait su que cette mort impliquait que sa belle-mère vienne s'installer ainsi chez eux, il n'aurait pas été peiné, il aurait été carrément _catastroph_é !

La vieille bique s'était aussitôt mise à régenter la maison d'une main de fer, soutenue par une voix criarde qui aurait pu faire figure de quatrième Impardonnable ! Cela pénétrait dans l'oreille, vous agressait le tympan et faisait vibrer finalement toute la boîte crânienne…

Elle s'était élevée, harpie prônant la vertu, contre à peu près tout ce qu'il jugeait rendre la vie plaisante.

Les enfants avaient été expédiés pour les repas dans une autre salle à manger, avec leur préceptrice. Parlons-en de celle-ci, engagée par Belle-Maman, une sèche damoiselle grise ayant perpétuellement une moue dégoutée à la bouche, et qui torturait ses enfants, _les siens à lui_, à coups de latin !

Le porto, terminé, ça durcissait les artères, parait-il.

Le tabac allait sans doute subir le même sort sous peu : à chaque fois qu'il allumait sa pipe, elle prenait des airs de martyre, affirmait que ses palpitations le reprenait, mais que Libatius continue, vraiment, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une invitée et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle dérange son cher, cher gendre…A tous les coups, sa femme le foudroyait du regard et il voyait venir le moment où il devrait sortir sur le perron pour fumer.

Le pire restait cependant la façon dont elle faisait la guerre à ce qu'elle nommait ses petites expériences. N'étaient-ce pas ces petites expériences qui la faisaient vivre, désormais ? Elle aurait pu avoir la reconnaissance du ventre, au moins, à défaut de simple décence…Cependant, elle rêvait d'un gendre travaillant au Ministère, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait.

Et les réflexions sur les vapeurs qui s'élevaient du labo et lui donnaient de terribles migraines (Alors qu'il avait renforcé les sorts de protection chaque année depuis la naissance de sa fille aînée !).

Et les pincements de lèvres devant ses mains tâchées au fil des années par la manipulation.

Et les petites remarques à ses petits-fils sur les métiers comme il faut….

Il était temps que tout cela s'arrête.

Lorsque le Médicomage décréta que le cœur de la vieille dame avait lâché et que, vu son âge, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, Libatius offrit son mouchoir à son épouse et se montra réconfortant, affectueux, un vrai roc pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve. Cependant, il se promit in-petto de ne pas inclure cette potion-là dans son ouvrage : fallait pas prendre les Aurors pour une assemblée de trolls, non plus.

Dommage, tous les potionnistes des siècles à venir auraient adoré sa façon de rendre le réalgar indécelable !

***Fin.


	8. Question d'allégeance

**Titre : **Questions d'allégeance

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy/Audrey suivi de Charlie/Audrey. POV Charlie.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 5*100

**Défi :** Allégeance

Pour manoe avec plein de câlins en prime !

* * *

**Questions d'allégeance**

**.**

La vie n'est qu'une question d'allégeances successives.

C'est vrai, quand on y pense, la grande devinette n'est pas la vie après la mort, ou aimer les garçons ou les filles **(0)** ou tous les bidules métaphysiques du genre. Non, la vraie question c'est : dans quel camp on est.

Dans ma famille, par exemple, on est plus du camp des nobles héros et bons sentiments que du côté de Voldy et de ses boys encagoulés. Mine de rien, voilà une allégeance qui détermine plein de choix.

**(0)Question facilement résolue : autant aimer les deux, le choix sera plus vaste ! **

************************************* CW *********************************************

Ensuite, on peut choisir ce qu'on estime juste, plutôt que ce qui est bien propret et bien légal.

Déjà, quand on sait que l'Ordre du Phénix se faisait sous le nez du Ministère, on a une idée de mon choix quand la question se pose, non ?

C'est pour ça que j'ai fait évader Tsimi.

Tsimi, c'est ma dragonne. Une merveilleuse femelle Boutefeu chinois. La pauvre devait être exécutée pour avoir croqué un imbécile qui croyait que les règles de sécurité, c'est pour faire joli et user du parchemin. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là, ce crétin des Alpes !

************************************* CW *********************************************

On a été repris.

Shackelbolt a un faible pour les Weasley : j'ai été condamné juste à une amende, que George a payée pour moi, et à assister à l'exécution de Tsimi.

J'aurais pu aller en tôle. J'aurais préféré.

Le bourreau du Ministère a fait ça proprement, mais ça me faisait mal au cœur tout de même.

Je suis sorti par la porte de derrière, après. Je savais que M'man et les autres m'attendaient, mais les affronter, c'était trop. C'est là que j'ai revu Audrey, pour la première fois depuis son mariage.

Elle, aussi, elle trouve parfois les Weasley envahissants.

************************************* CW *********************************************

Audrey a choisi mon besoin d'être seul par rapport à sa loyauté envers les Weasley, et m'a laissé m'effondrer sur son canapé.

Enfin, leur. Mais Percy a l'allégeance plus portée vers sa carrière que vers la sauvegarde de son couple. Je suis resté trois jours, et tout ce temps il n'est pas rentré.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas mon frère: il a une femme et des jumelles superbes ! Deux adorables bambins de six mois, complètement craquantes….Et au lieu de profiter de sa vie de famille, cette andouille campe au bureau pour se faire bien voir de sa hiérarchie !

************************************* CW *********************************************

Les choses changent parfois très vite. Trop. Cela nous est tombé dessus sans qu'on fasse bien gaffe.

Trois petits jours ont suffi.

Quand on a compris, on a su aussi que je devais partir, retourner en Roumanie, loin. Très loin. Dans la demi-heure, j'avais vidé les lieux, choisissant ma loyauté envers mon frère plutôt que celle envers mon cœur.

Ça a été les six mois les plus dures de ma chienne de vie.

Et puis un jour, j'ai trouvé Audrey sur le pas de ma porte.

Elle en avait marre d'être une femme mariée célibataire.

Et je l'ai laissée entrer.

.

*******Fin. **


	9. Et nous jetterons son corps aux chiens

**Titre **: Et nous jetterons son corps aux chiens sauvages (en espérant que la SPA ne nous attrape jamais)

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Beta : la délicieuse felisoph**

**Personnages/Pairing**: Lucius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov. Et on parle beaucoup de Fenrir. Et un peu de Pansy.

**Rating** : PG-13. Pas pour galipettes, cependant, mais tout de même.

**Nombre de mots**: 901

**Défi :** Ficathon de printemps en retard, donc on peut dire que c'est un essai !

Prompt : **#3 :** Fenrir Greyback et la saison des amours

**Et nous jetterons son corps aux chiens sauvages **

**(en espérant que la SPA ne nous attrape jamais)**

Le manoir Malfoy aurait pu être superbe, s'il n'avait pas pué tout à la fois les remugles de la magie noire pratiquée par des générations, les épouses adultères emmurées vivantes dans les dépendances, les pogroms de moldus aux anniversaires et autres joyeusetés du même tabac. Dans ce joyau d'architecture anglais, quatre sorciers étaient attablés.

Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov vidaient la cave ancestrale, devisant à mi-voix.

Merlin seul savait à quelles exactions se préparaient ces sombres individus.

Merlin seul savait quelle malheureuse moldue serait bientôt torturée par leur baguette.

Merlin seul savait quel courageux Auror serait bientôt leur victime…

« Ce n'est plus possible, soupirait Lucius Malfoy, se pinçant le nez, il faut trouver un moyen de remédier à… cet état des choses.

—Par état de choses, tu veux dire le printemps ? »

Rabastan cessa un instant de tailler une flûte dans le fémur de sa dernière victime1, et la pointa vers le maître des lieux.

« Excellent plan, Lucius, jetons un hiver permanent sur l'Angleterre ! Un petit tour à Stonehenge, quelques vierges, une incantation de derrière les fagots et un bon couteau de cuisine et ce sera fait. »

Le cadet Lestrange se renversa dans sa chaise2 et posa les pieds sur la table 3avant de reprendre :

« Après tout, pour le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien ne vaut un patelin plongé dans les ténèbres éternelles. Cela fait ton sur ton. À nous les meutes de loups parcourant le pays, bouffant le bon peuple qui commettrait l'erreur de sortir à la brune, à nous la Tamise gelée et les trente centimètres de neige à l'année ! Le patron va peut-être trouver l'idée marrante, histoire d'impressionner le pékin moyen, mais quand on crèvera tous de faim faute de récolte… Tu sais qu'on fait tes brioches chéries avec du blé, Lulu ? 4

—Rabastan, ça suffit ! » Rodolphus posa les deux mains sur la table, bien à plat, et foudroya son frère du regard.

« Le problème, c'est la poussée d'hormones de Greyback. Peu importe que le printemps soit la cause de cette situation. _Saison des amours_… Je parie qu'il en rajoute, ce con ! Plus un seul elfe n'est en sécurité, Parkinson refuse de revenir avec sa femme et sa fille et prend ça comme prétexte, afin d'éviter de se mouiller avec nous5, Narcissa n'ose plus sortir de sa chambre, Bulstrode m'a prévenu que si cet animal déflorait sa fille, il voulait que mon frère l'épouse pour effacer l'affront et…

—Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas bien ? T'as vu la tête de la gosse ? Je préfèrerais encore Greyback !

—Tais-toi, Rabastan. Sinon je te prends au mot. Et hier, disais-je avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, il a commencé à me peloter dans un couloir !

—….

—Arrêtez immédiatement de vous gondoler, bande d'imbéciles heureux ! Cela devient un problème Il est le seul à pouvoir tenir sa meute de monstres en ordre, et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux sans eux. Sans compter le potentiel de terreur qu'ils inspirent, toujours bon à prendre. Alors ? Quelqu'un a une brillante idée ?

—…

—Une idée, alors. Je m'occuperai du côté brillant. Rabastan, crétin, ne lève pas la main pour parler !

—On le marie à Bébé Malfoy ? La belle et la bête, quoi.6

—Espèce de sale petit rat ! Jamais cet animal ne touchera mon fils.

—Lucius, lâche la gorge de mon frère, il plaisantait. Rabastan, arrête de dire des stupidités ou je t'expédie à Greyback, à poil avec un gros nœud rose.

—On demande une potion d'impuissance à Snape et on la glisse dans la pâtée de Greyback.

—Merci, Dolohov. Au moins un qui a des idées constructives. Ceci dit, tu as envie d'avoir une dette de plus envers Snape, toi ?

—….

—Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

—On s'en débarrasse pour de bon ?

—Ce serait sympa que tu écoutes, parfois, Rabastan. Tu te mettras à sa place à la tête de la meute ? »

La tentative de réflexion collective fut interrompue soudain par un grand fracas, suivi d'un cri terrible qui sentait l'agonie et le sang. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous debout, prêts à affronter les Aurorsou les survivants de l'Ordre, Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, tranquille comme tout, chignon bien en place et robe haute couture sans doute empruntée à sa sœur. Le seul détail dérangeant dans ce qui aurait pu être le portrait de n'importe quelle anglaise fortunée était la masse de chair sanglante qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, suçant d'un air de petite fille gourmande les doigts ensanglantés de sa main droite, ensanglantés

« Rodolphus, mon cher, je viens de ramener une charmante petite moldue, je me suis dit que la partager vous plairait.

—Je suis décidément le plus heureux des maris, ma chère. » Il se pencha pour un baiser sur la main de son épouse, nonobstant le sang, et osa interroger :

« Ce bruit ?

—Oh, ce n'était que Greyback. Cette bête devrait apprendre à laisser les propositions indécentes pour les catins du peuple, pas pour les filles Black. »

A cet instant ils reconnurent tous le morceau de chair qu'elle abandonnait comme un jouet périmé sur la table.

Instinctivement, chacun des quatre hommes serra les cuisses.

**F.

1 Quoi ? On peut être psychopathe et mélomane ! Et le son était excellent.

2 Faisant grimacer Lucius. Une chaise Louis-Philippe ! C'est le problème avec les meurtriers ayant passé des années dans une prison magique de haute sécurité réputée pour faire perdre la boule : ils n'ont plus _aucunes_ manières !

3 Grimace de Lucius, bis.

4 Vous remarquerez peut-être une légère tension entre les deux hommes. Figurez-vous que Rabastan aurait bien vu un double mariage Lestrange Black, mais les parents de Narcissa avaient préféré la fortune Malefoy pour gendre. Il en avait conçu une certaine amertume…

5 L'histoire prouvera qu'il avait raison avec la déculottée des Mangemorts à la Bataille de Poudlard, quoique l'éclat de sa fille juste avant la Bataille Finale n'ait suffi, dommage pour eux, à ternir le nom Parkinson. Dans la course à la respectabilité d'après guerre, aucun sang-pur ne voulut de Pansy, ni s'associer avec son père. Plus tenace que son comportement de groupie envers Draco l'avait laissé sous-entendre, Pansy partit faire des affaires dans le monde moldu australien. Loin de l'influence de la bonne société sang-pure, elle fit fortune dans la laine, et gère désormais tranquillement un empire respectable tout en vivant heureuse avec le chef de ses cow-boys, un moldu aimant la bière et la guitare, dépourvu de manières à table mais fou d'elle, et leurs trois enfants. Ses parents l'ont déshéritée et continuent de rêver de respectabilité et d'ascension sociale dans leur Manoir décrépit.

6 Et les sentiments de Rabastan pour Malfoy Senior s'étendaient à Junior, preuve vivante que la femme qu'il convoitait avait un autre époux que lui.


	10. L'appel aux armes

**Titre : **L'appel aux armes.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Kingsley, trace de Neville/Padma

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

* * *

**L'appel aux armes**

**.**

Elle est venue dans la nuit glacée de Janvier. Une jolie petite chouette tachetée que sa maîtresse nomme Alicanto, un souvenir d'amour, puisque Neville l'a offerte à Padma lors de leur long voyage de noces aux Amériques. Elle s'est glissée entre les gratte-ciels de New-York, plus légère qu'un rêve, petite silhouette virevoltante et discrète qu'aucun moldu n'a aperçue. Elle a trouvé la fenêtre sans difficulté, la fenêtre laissée ouverte malgré le froid, comme pour dire que les habitants de cette chambre d'hôtel ont d'autres moyens qu'un bête morceau de verre pour maintenir la température de la pièce. De la magie peut-être, allez savoir ?

Elle dit aussi, cette fenêtre qui pourrait sembler totalement inoffensive à ceux qui ne savent pas, que ceux qui dorment ici s'attendent à des nouvelles qui pourraient être urgentes.

Des nouvelles qui seraient mauvaises.

Aucune bonne nouvelle n'est si urgente que cela.

La petite chouette se pose avec délicatesse sur un fauteuil et replie ses ailes. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'appeler pour alerter. Déjà, dans le lit, les corps s'agitent. Un bras, couvert de tâches de rousseur, de tatouages et de cicatrices, se tend comme pour retenir l'autre corps. Sur la peau ébène, le lait de la sienne, à peine relevé des multitudes de tâches de son et de l'encre de dragons rugissant…et bien ce contraste est superbe et cela doit frapper son amant qui se penche et l'embrasse.

Il y a des baisers timides, des baisers tendres, des baisers passions, des baisers pardons, des premiers baisers, des baisers joueurs...

Celui-là est un dernier baiser. Le baiser qu'on donne à son aimé sur les marches de l'échafaud quand, déjà, le bourreau a coupé vos cheveux pour dégager le passage de la lame. Le baiser d'un soldat sur le chemin du front. Le baiser d'un amant qui quitte des bras tendres pour le pré où il se battra en duel. C'est un baiser qui dit le destin tragique et l'amour qui veut encore boire la vie aux lèvres chéries avant.

C'est ensemble, encore nus, qu'ils déplient la lettre, qu'ils en prennent connaissance dans le lit ravagé par leur nuit. Une nuit très particulière : aucun des deux ne cesse de toucher l'alliance à son annulaire, comme si son poids était encore incongru. Comme si son poids était encore nouveau.

L'enveloppe ne contient qu'une feuille, juste quelques mots, de l'écriture ronde et pleine de jolies boucles de Padma, dans une encre d'un bleu claire, sur un joli papier coquille d'œuf, pour un bien vilain message.

« Hermione morte. Théorie du Ministère : accident. Ron disparu»

Alors Kingsley et Charlie font leurs bagages et quittent en pleine nuit la chambre, sortent de leur nuit de noce pour entrer dans la guerre.

Il était temps, bien plus temps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, pour ce voyage à New York dont ils plaisantaient depuis des années, sans jamais sauter le pas. Maintenant, s'ils meurent, ce sera en tant que mari…et mari. Ou mari et époux ? Epoux et époux ? Ils n'auront peut-être même jamais le temps de se mettre d'accord sur la dénomination, cela a été si vite. Les ténèbres s'amoncelaient et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vivre assez pour voir arriver l'ondée qui chasserait les nuages. Alors, New York, d'un coup, juste le temps d'une valise et d'un Portoloin, New York, seul endroit où les mages marieurs acceptent les mariages comme le leur. Saleté de société traditionnaliste !

Maintenant, Kingsley et Charlie mourront peut-être, mais en époux. Ils font leurs valises et partent, parce que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, les dernières personnes qui retenaient Harry sur la pente terrible où il a glissé, malgré tous les efforts des siens, et bien ces dernières personnes sont mortes ou disparues et le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a pris la place de son adversaire d'autrefois.

Alors, des quatre coins du globe, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les membres de l'A.D. font leurs bagages et répondent à l'appel aux armes.

***Fin.


	11. Un bouquet pour la Sousdirectrice

**Titre **: **Un bouquet pour la Sous-directrice**

**Personnages/Pairing**: Minerva/Abe, Minerva/Albus totalement one-sided

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 304

**Défi :** Dites-le avec des fleurs

* * *

**Un bouquet pour la Sous-directrice**

« _Abelforth Dumbledore_, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un tas de feuilles de …de sorte de laitue sur mon bureau, en train de tremper les nouvelles directives ministérielles et de mettre de la terre partout?

—Ben, il parait qu'il faut offrir des fleurs, mais je sais pas quel modèle. Elles viennent de mon jardin.

—Abe, est-ce que c'est _la salade_ de vos bêtes ?

—Non, enfin.

—Tant mieux, j'ai cru…

—C'est mon tabac. Ma plantation personnelle, rien qu'à moi, mais le dites-pas, on n'a pas le droit d'en faire pousser normalement.

—….

—Je me suis dit : plus la plante vaut, mieux c'est ! Et puis plutôt que de les laisser dans un verre, vous pourrez les sécher et les rouler !

—Et vous avez laissé les racines.

—Pour si vous voulez les replanter à Poudlard. Mais je p'eux vous en amener d'autres, bien sûr.

—Reste la question : pourquoi ?

—Ben, c'est la première Saint Valentin depuis la mort de mon frangin. J'ai jamais trop compris ce que vous lui trouviez, mais vous avez pleuré tellement à l'enterrement et si vous aviez laissé entendre quand il a été choisi qu'il a été plutôt bougre, z'auriez été directrice à la place d'Albus, mais vous l'avez toujours soutenu et maintenant, sans vous, Snape aurait déjà dit mis l'école par terre et les gosses auraient nulle part où aller et j'admire les gonzesses comme ça… Enfin, j'ai réservé une table chez la Piedodu, si vous voulez.

—….

—Pas que je sois sûr que vous aimiez les machins qui scintillent mais bon, il parait que c'est important.

—….

—J'avoue que j'ai plutôt l'habitude des bagasses des Embrumes, mais je peux apprendre !

—Emmenez-moi plutôt boire un verre dans votre bar, voulez-vous, je préfère le Firewhisky aux décoctions sucrées ineptes de Mme Piedodu.

—Oh Merlin, z'êtes parfaite. »

**F.


	12. Quatre femmes

**Titre :**Les quatre femmes qu'Hermione tenta de faire épouser à Charlie avant qu'il en trouve une tout seul, comme un grand

**Personnages/Pairing**: Charlie/Tonks, Hermione/Ron. Mais il y a des pairings cachés par ci, par là, ceci dit ils ne font que de la figuration!

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi :** Listes

* * *

**Les quatre femmes qu'Hermione tenta de faire épouser à Charlie avant qu'il en trouve une tout seul, comme un grand.**

Quand Hermione entra par le mariage dans la famille Weasley, elle y découvrit le plaisir des familles nombreuses. Pour elle qui avait eu une enfance heureuse mais solitaire ce fut une révélation. Ce fut également le début de ce que ses proches célibataires nommèrent avec terreur sa période « Fleurs d'oranger et tulle blanc », à savoir une période d'ingérence insupportable dans leurs affaires destinée à faire grandir, grandir, grandir encore le clan Weasley par le biais de multiples mariages.

Sa première victime fut Charlie.

Assise sur son banc, Hermione hésitait entre bouder et avoir la larme à l'œil. A côté d'elle Ron persistait à tâcher de desserrer discrètement le nœud de sa lavallière et elle lui flanqua un léger coup de sa feuille de chants. Qu'il attende la fin de la cérémonie, au moins !

D'accord, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, pas du tout même, en invitant sa jeune collègue de bureau à ce pique-nique Weasley. Elle espérait voir Charlie convoler enfin et lui donner plein de neveux et nièces. Ceci dit, là, ce serait aussi des neveux et nièces ! Il faudrait juste ne jamais avouer à Percy qu'elle avait espéré caser Charlie et Audrey.

« Mione chérie, arrête de grommeler.

—Je ne grommelle pas !

—Vraiment ? Ton petit nez est tout plissé. Cela me donne envie de le croquer… Allez, mon cœur, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

—Charlie.

—Oh Merlin, il est arrivé quelque chose ?

—Non, non… Je lui avais arrangé un dîner hier soir. Avec Padma. Il est passé la prendre chez elle, elle n'était pas prête, il a discuté cinq minutes avec Parvati, et quand Padma est sortie de la salle de bains, elle a trouvé Charlie en train d'explorer la glotte de sa sœur avec la langue ! »

Ron était plié en deux. Visage rouge, souffle erratique, sa crise de fou rire semblait impossible à arrêter. Hermione le foudroya du regard, tout en luttant, de sort en sort, contre les plaques de bubons purulents qui grignotaient le visage de Charlie avec l'enthousiasme d'un Roi de France s'attaquant au territoire bourguignon. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de jurer depuis le début du fou rire de Ron, démontrant son souffle et son imagination. Hermione se sentait coupable mais Katie aurait dût lui dire avant d'accepter le rendez-vous qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un…et que Daphné était du genre jaloux !

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de ne pas savoir reconnaître une défaite. Elle était entêtée, sans nul doute, mais aussi foncièrement honnête. Aussi, lorsqu'elle prit un café ce jour-là avec Pansy Parkinson, devenue elle aussi avocate et avec qui elle s'était liée dans les prétoires, elle ne lui parla même pas de Charlie. Elle s'était dit que le caractère fort de la jeune femme saurait intéresser Charlie, mais en voyant Maître Parkinson débarquer avec son sac à main hors de prix en peau de dragon, elle sut qu'il y aurait quelques incompatibilités. A la place, dire du mal du procureur en titre du Magenmagot fut un excellent moyen de passer l'après-midi !

De longues nattes turquoise, un petit nez retroussé et des yeux gris qui rappelaient irrésistiblement Sirius, jamais Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin n'avait eu aussi bonne mine depuis la guerre. C'était sa première visite au Terrier depuis son retour en Grande-Bretagne, depuis qu'Andromeda, inquiète de la façon dont sa fille s'enlisait dans son deuil, avait pris la jeune femme et Teddy sous le bras et décrété qu'ils allaient utiliser l'héritage Black, qu'Harry avait refusé, pour faire le tour du monde. Deux fois.

Résultat, le petit garçon que Charlie faisait sauter sur ses genoux ressemblait à un bébé aborigène assorti d'une paire d'yeux plissés et de cheveux crépus vert vif. Bah, au moins ça changeait du rouge Weasley !

En voyant la façon dont Tonks et Charlie se souriaient, apparemment en se croyant discrets (Ah !), Hermione sut que tout irait bien, et aussi que Minerva aurait des mini Tonks-Weasley à cornaquer un jour.

Hermione s'éloigna discrètement pour les laisser discuter. Elle avait une nouvelle mission au tour de la Tante Muriel !

70 ans de célibat, ça commençait à bien faire.

***FIN.


End file.
